


Dual

by Firerose



Category: City & the City - China Mieville
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose/pseuds/Firerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They did not know of each other but would not have minded.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dual

She sees and unsees the too-dark lipstick on the coffee cup, smells and unsmells the strange shampoo on the dented pillow, as she hears and unhears the trains passing his window. Feels and unfeels the other her in the spaces in his attention as she sees and unsees the gaps in the terrace of her home street. Yet she cannot help but grasp the shape of the other life that twines around hers, as she knows the other city by not knowing it. Living in a divided city is good practice for being one of two mistresses of a man.

14 October 2012


End file.
